kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Dark Master
Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! SquareEnixRocks 01:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =) Stop Stop changing the headings, they're fine as they are.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That's good! I'm happy you've made your talkbubble! It looks good!Alyssa likes fudge! 19:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Xion RE:Edits P.S.- I fixed your talk template for you. Re:Hello RE:Xion's Fate Re: My Reports Story headers Re:Reverting my Edits Hangon's welcome on your page you can put some of your friends' ones on your user page, and you can make one of your own if you want to, I have coding for it if you want to, Thecoding for that up ther is , But if you do want to, just put it at the bottom, if you don't... well, don't Peace ")}} Re:Patience 23:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC)}} 23:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} RE:Greetings Well. And yourself? So sorry! Your edits Talkbox ...'cause it was broken, and displaying bits of code on every page you used it on? 20:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings } |text=A pleasure to meet you, and thank you for your offer of assistance. :) I am currently reviewing UxieLover1994's guide on getting started on this wiki, so I think I will be fine for now. If I have any questions along the way, I will be sure to let you know. Thanks again. :) }} Happy Festivus! No No. I'm just busy. That's all. Sorry. Maybe some other time. -- 22:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings Oh hi, sorry I never read your message, we can talk yes. 10:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) IEB So whats up. Oh IEB stands for I Eat Babies. Very kind I think. Well I'm here.User:Sniperteam82308 Ha shut eye. I hardly sleep. It basically sucks cock. Nightmares constantly can't sleep. Stay up. My eyes are red. 05:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) My nightmares are to fucked up. Once I was literally skull fucked by a clown. Not funny. Another I was raped by a giant spider. I can't sleep with those dreams. 05:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats goin on today? Me I pretty much played xbox all day. Also looked for a new mattress. 02:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RaSpBeRrY cAk3? No I shall not eat raspberry cake for lunch, dinner, nor brunch! It's called breakfast for a reason!!!! Nope sleeping still sucks. Sorry for the late response well first I woke up at 10 then took a 2 hour drive to Cambridge to spend time with my great grandpa and get some lunch. Then I took him to the book store(1 reason I like him he ENJOYS READING!)then went home took down all the Christmas stuff. Went to Bob Evans for dinner. Went to the local mall with Ciera and lastly went home and went to bed. Very nice day. 17:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Heh it was a joke. I'm CLC pleased to meet you! Ha sure. Besides it was my lazy lifestyle that got all the shit piled up so I had to do it then. Was having people over and well if you can't tell. My great grandpa is one of the few family members I really do love. Hes my favorite its him mom and my grandma(his daughter). 17:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry can't. I'm currently rearranging my life eating a cookie. Maybe later, huh? Yea. 17:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well lets see gotta do this and then that and then... oh who am I kidding. HEll No. 18:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Some people complain about having no time. Ha we have all the time in the world! Oh wow that is awesome. 18:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) According to Arby and the Chief good ways to pass time are jerking off, sleeping, and playing video games but that may only be when waiting for the mythic map pack. 18:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ha I just need to wait till the 25th then DS2 baby! 18:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Get a Fallout game. 3 is only about 30 to 45 dollars new and 20 to 15 used. 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) All the games except the first two are unrelated. Basically the cold war never ended and in 2557 or something China launched nukes causing mutual destruction. The rest is learned in the story as it doesn't matter to others. 18:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like I said thats pretty much it. In the first and third you grow up in a vault which America made as a defense to nukes. First you are sent to get a peice to repair the broken water conduct in you vault. Second one you are the grandson to the first ones protagonist and grew up in wasteland. I forget what you leave your city for I think it was adventure or something. The third again your a vault person but your dad goes missing so you leave the vault to find him. And the newest one New Vegas you grew up in the wasteland and are now a courier. On one of your deliverys an ex prisoner who broke out steals something from you shoots you and leaves you for dead. But your rescued and thats were that story begins. Of course there are ALOT of side storys. 19:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Well Dead Space is good. Same with the Left 4 Deads. The original Mass Effect shouldn't cost much. Bioshocks aren't to bad either. Call of Dutys are good. Brothers in Arms Hells Highway. Any Medal of Honor. ANy HAlo. Sorry all I can suggest. 19:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Love AC and MG course MGR doesn't look to good. To much action not enough stealth. Haven't played the others might go and check me out:). 19:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC)